Shinki
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Um mundo que nasceu do sacrifício de Arceus descobriria que, somente talvez, paz fosse um conceito ilusório...
1. Primavera

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon pertence à companhia Pokémon.

**Disclaimer 2: **O continente e os personagens dessa história pertencem ao RPG Shinki Adventures RPG. Mais informações no meu perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>Primavera<strong>

O sol começava a se mostrar com mais frequência agora que o inverno se afastava. A primavera gritava em cada botão de flor preparando-se para florescer e, com ela, a vida retornava para a cidade de Nyender. Murkrows voavam e grasnavam alto, iniciando os ritos de acasalamento. Pokémons felinos desfilavam pelas cidades com a pelagem brilhosa do verão surgindo pelos tufos da pelagem de inverno que se desprendia de seus corpos.

No centro da cidade, um grande prédio cinzento dominava a região. Em frente a uma linda praça, um grande Persian deitava sua garra sobre um globo, indicando a submissão do mundo aos cadetes. Dentro da grande Academia de Polícia, em sua sala, a Comandante e Chefe de toda organização se erguia com dificuldade. A gravidez em estágio avançado atrapalhando os movimentos sempre muito graciosos. O ventre já baixo indicava que não demoraria muitos dias para que o bebê nascesse, então mais do que tardiamente a mulher encerrava seus afazeres pela última vez antes de sair de licença.

- Comandante, o relatório que solicitou.

A mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados erguia a face que já não era capaz de ocultar o cansaço e mirava o homem que batia continência próximo à porta aberta. A Persian que estava deitada ao lado da mesa ergueu a face para o recém-chegado, reconhecendo o homem e retornando a deitar o rosto no chão frio. A pelagem da Pokémon brilhava ainda mais com a chegada primavera e a característica marca de estrela em seu ombro direito chamava mais a atenção do que as cicatrizes conquistadas em duras batalhas. Assim como sua dona, Persian era uma sobrevivente.

Lendo rapidamente o relatório, Angélica Thompson, a mulher mais poderosa dentre os cadetes, seguia recolhendo alguns pertences, livros e relatórios que analisaria com mais calma durante a licença. Buck Kibato, responsável pela delegacia local, ex-membro do esquadrão da atual comandante, era sem dúvidas um dos oficiais em quem a mulher mais depositava sua confiança. Seu Persian, que esperava pacientemente do lado do capitão Kibato, mantinha-se ereto e demonstrava sua arrogância a quem o mirasse. No entanto era completamente ignorado pela outra felina da sala que, ciente de sua posição superior, não perdia seu tempo competindo por pose.

- Providenciem um Taillow. – A Comandante ditava no telefone antes de desligar o aparelho e voltar os olhos para Kibato. – Preciso que chame Cornélios e que ordene a seu esquadrão que se prepare. Vocês irão partir em missão ainda hoje. – A mulher ditava com velocidade e firmeza.

Enquanto o Capitão se retirava para acionar seu esquadrão, outro cadete de Rank menor adentrava a sala com um Taillow pousado sobre a mão. Após bater continência perante a Comandante, o oficial deixou a ave sobre a mesa e se retirou. O pequeno pássaro, que usava um quepe característico, piou e esticou as asas, revelando estar pronto para sua missão. Angélica, sem mirar o Pokémon pássaro, terminou de escrever uma carta, após lacrá-la com seu carimbo, enrolou e colocou no tubo de proteção que o pássaro carregava em suas costas.

- Tomy Hyatsugy.

Após dizer somente o nome, a mulher liberou o Pokémon pela janela de sua sala. A ave, sem precisar de mais informações, preparou-se para voar para Mengun City, uma das cidades mais distantes e perigosas do continente. Nada a deteria até que encontrasse o cadete para quem estava destinada a missão que carregava nas costas.

- Mandou me chamar, Comandante. – Cornélios Darbas, Capitão de grande poder, segundo em comando na organização e substituto da Comandante durante sua licença. Ao seu lado, um Persian de maior tamanho e tão poderoso quanto o da própria Angélica. O felino exalava crueldade, diferente da fêmea na sala, que transpirava poder e justiça.

- Você está no comando a partir de agora, mas as missões enviadas até o final do dia de hoje terão seus relatórios enviados diretamente a minha residência, compreendido? – A Comandante exigia sem abrir espaço para desobediência.

- Sim, Senhora! – Cornélios respondia de prontidão, batendo continência e preparando-se para acompanhar a mulher até a saída da Academia.

Ao sair da sala, Angélica foi seguida de perto por sua companheira de longa data, a Persian que acompanhou seu desenvolvimento desde que adentrara na organização como uma simples Recruta. Logo atrás, Cornélios Darbas e seu felino inicial. No corredor, a secretária da comandante se erguia em respeito e, prestativa, perguntava se já poderia mandar os pertences da morena para a casa da mesma, pergunta que recebeu um simples sim. Abaixo da mesa da secretária, um Houndour roia um dos pés da mesa, sem perceber o olhar de desaprovação que recebia dos felinos no local.

Os passos da mulher eram mais lentos que o tradicional, no entanto ninguém ousava cruzar seu caminho, por puro e simples respeito. Já próximos à entrada da Academia, Angélica percebeu Kibato com seu esquadrão a espera de sua missão. Involuntariamente a mulher permitiu ao canto esquerdo de seu lábio se erguer em um meio sorriso, afinal Kibato demonstrava a postura que ela mais prezava dentre os cadetes: competência e agilidade. Desmanchando o sorriso antes que os outros vissem, a Comandante se aproximou e, sem dizer uma palavra, entregou uma carta ao capitão Kibato. Este, com a missão em mãos, bateu a continência uma última vez e se retirou, sendo seguido pelos seus. Ao lado dos cinco cadetes, Três Persians e dois Meowths, símbolos da organização.

Do lado de fora, a mulher agora seguia sozinha. Cornélios retornava para o prédio, começando a ditar as ordens para o andamento do dia, a começar pela delegação de Thalita Hernandez, uma oficial que recém adquiriu o título de Agente, quarta posição hierárquica na organização, como responsável pela Delegacia até o retorno de Kibato. A mulher de aparência latina sorriu em satisfação pela confiança que lhe era atribuída e, ao lado de seu Persian e de seu Lucario, avançava para o prédio que ficaria sob seus comandos.

O vento frio do inverno competia com os raios de sol pela atenção dos cidadãos de Nyender. No entanto aquele estava ganhando a competição, já que com a hora avançada o sol perdia seu espaço para a noite. Ao lado de uma árvore, um Mienshao observava a Comandante se afastar com a Persian a seu lado. A falta do uniforme não reduzia o porte da mulher que jamais poderia ser confundida com uma simples civil mesmo que estivesse sem seu Pokémon ao lado. O Pokémon lutador respirava profundamente, sentindo o cheiro da primavera que se aproximava e, repentinamente, virando-se e chutando a árvore a seu lado. O tronco inteiro estremeceu, assim como os galhos. Juntamente com diversas folhas, uma mulher foi derrubada.

- Minha câmera!

Miss PokéNews, a repórter mais criativa na hora de obter uma imagem para suas matérias, choramingava pela câmera claramente destruída durante a queda, assim como pelas imagens que perdera por consequência. Enquanto a ruiva resmungava de forma desolada, Mienshao se afastava, rumando em direção a sua dona e comandante. Talvez, nos próximos meses, o Pokémon pudesse desfrutar de um descanso e algum tempo para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades de luta, contudo, seus instintos lhe informavam que a paz não duraria muito.

Enquanto alguns cadetes eram abordados na saída da Academia por PokéNews, que na ausência de câmera optava por um bloquinho de notas, Angélica finalmente chegava a seu lar. Sabendo que chegara mais cedo do que o previsto, não estranhou ao notar a casa deserta. Logo sua filha também chegaria em casa, possivelmente acompanhada pelo pai. A comandante teria esse tempo para analisar mais alguns relatórios, antes de ter sua atenção completamente roubada pela criança.

Angélica não perdeu tempo na sala. O blazer cadete foi solto sobre o sofá e a mulher rapidamente optou-se por um banho. Persian permaneceu na sala, esfregando a cabeça na de Houndoom que repousava sobre um tapete. Próximo das duas pokémons, uma estante com diversos livros, uma televisão e algumas fotos da pequena Yasmin, inclusive fotos que não fora a dona da casa quem colocara na estante.

Não muito longe de casa, a pequena Yasmin andava pelos corredores do hospital da cidade ao lado de um Luxray. O grande e poderoso Pokémon, parceiro de sua mãe a tanto tempo quanto Persian, farejava os corredores atrás do Pachirisu e da Marill da criança, já que após algumas horas tentando encontrá-los sozinha, a menina falhou miseravelmente. Yasmin suspirava ao lado de Luxray, muito desanimada com a busca.

- Não quelo mais binca de esconde-esconde. – A jovem choramingava sozinha. – Pippy, Lilly, a bincadela acabou! Apaleçam! – Chamava Yasmin por seus pokémons.

Com cuidado, a criança abria a porta de um dos leitos hospitalares e sussurra por seus companheiros. O tom infantil não era mais do que um sussurro após constatar a luz apagada do aposento, a televisão desligada e as cortinas fechadas. Antes de sair, no entanto, a curiosa criança foi atraída pelo estranho aparelho que ficava apitando. Luxray bufou da porta, chamando a menina e a alertando de que não deveria entrar no aposento, porém foi completamente ignorado.

- Olá, pequena. – A voz do senhor de idade fez a criança pular de susto, já que acreditava que o estranho estaria dormindo. – O que está fazendo aqui em cima?

- Tô procurando o Pippy e a Lilly, o senhor viu eles? – Yasmin questionava em sua inocência.

- Quem são eles? – Questionou o paciente com a voz fraca.

- Pippy é um Pachilisu muito espeto e Lilly é uma Malil muito fofa. – Explicava a pequena criança enquanto puxava uma cadeira para perto da cama e se sentava na mesma, a fim de conversar com o homem mais de perto. – O que essa máquina faz? – A jovem questionou depois de ficar quieta por alguns segundos após ouvir a negativa do homem sobre seus Pokémons.

- Essa máquina mostra os batimentos do coração. Cada vez que a linha sobe, é porque o coração bateu uma vez.

Perante a explicação leiga, os olhos infantis brilharam de ansiedade e voltaram a analisar a máquina que apitava de forma rítmica. O Pokémon elétrico mantinha-se quieto e atento a qualquer perigo para a criança, porém retribuiu o olhar que o estranho lhe dirigiu com igual intensidade.

- Esse Luxray é seu, pequena?

- Não, ele é da mamãe. Mas ela dexa ele comigo pa me potege. – A pequena respondia erguendo na cadeira e tocando com a ponta dos dedos a linha da vida que se desenhava na tela. – Seu colação tá batendo bem lapido, não é?

O homem riu da pergunta infantil. Lembrava-se de quando o médico comentara sobre seu quadro e sabia que sua situação não era tão favorável quanto aparentava para olhos ingênuos. Antes que o homem pudesse responder, no entanto, uma enfermeira entrava no quarto com a medicação e acendia a luz, surpreendendo a criança.

- Yasmin-chan, o que está fazendo neste andar? Este não é um lugar para crianças. – A mulher falava depositando a bandeja com os remédios sobre um balcão ao lado da cama. – Seu pai sabe que você está aqui?

- Papai foi chamado pa uma cilugância. Mas ele tava demolando demais, então eu fui binca de esconde-esconde com o Pippy e a Lilly, mas eles sumilam. – A menina relatava tentando justificar o motivo de ter parado no andar da oncologia sem autorização.

- Me espere do lado de fora. Assim que aplicar os remédios do Sr. Bear, lhe ajudarei a achar os dois. – A mulher pedia com a voz gentil.

- Tá bom. Desculpa se te acodei senho Bea.

- Você não me acordou, pequena. E pode voltar quando quiser. Traga um dia o Pippy e a Lilly para que eu os conheça. – Pediu o enfermo que na maioria dos dias ficava sozinho, sem vontade nem mesmo para pedir que ligassem a televisão.

- Tá bom. – Yasmin respondeu alegremente antes de se retirar. Contudo a menina parou na porta e, rapidamente voltou para a cadeira ao lado da cama, dando um beijo na bochecha do estranho e retomando o caminho para o lado de fora, onde esperaria a enfermeira. O estranho sorriu para o gesto singelo, assim como a mulher que lhe aplicava a medicação intravenosa.

Cerca de 15 minutos depois, a enfermeira reaparecia no corredor e se deparava com uma criança sentada no chão e fazendo desenhos com a ponta dos dedos. A imagem do tédio simples e puramente. O olhar infantil se iluminou ao reparar na mulher que lhe ajudaria em sua busca e, pouco depois, ambas andavam de andar em andar em busca dos pokémons fugitivos. Não demorou mais do que meia hora para que encontrassem o Pachirisu aprontando no refeitório dos profissionais e, quarenta minutos depois, a Marill no banheiro feminino com um Kit de maquiagem emprestado e seu tradicional chapelão.

A pequena Yasmin apertava o esquilo de encontro ao corpo enquanto caminhava de volta para a sala de seu pai. Marill, ao lado da criança, olhava a bolsa de maquiagem que, após tentar devolver para dona, ganhou de presente. A menina comentava feliz sobre o que mais havia feito durante o dia e sobre a chegada da mamãe Swanna com sua irmãzinha para a enfermeira que a acompanhava. A empolgação da criança era contagiante e a mais velha ria, comentando esporadicamente um assunto ou outro, principalmente com perguntas para incentivar a pequena a seguir com seu relato.

A sala do pai de Yasmin era fácil de se encontrar. A menina não era somente filha da Comandante dos cadetes, como também era do médico mais brilhante do continente, conhecido tanto pela sua genialidade quanto por seu humor e gênio terríveis. A enfermeira só podia imaginar qual seria a reação do médico quando entrasse em sua sala e visse o Swellow da mãe de sua filha usara seu casaco para simular um ninho em sua cadeira. A ave, e segundo guardião da pequena, parecia incrivelmente confortável e ressonava baixinho em seu sono. Yasmin, sem imaginar a reação que o pai teria, se aproximou e começou a tentar desenhar a ave dormindo em seu caderno de desenho.

Na rua, o vento se intensificava e a lua reinava o céu. As horas avançavam com velocidade e o esplendor da primavera já não era tão visível na artificial luz que iluminava a cidade. Em uma casa não muito distante do hospital, Angélica estava em seu sofá, com uma roupa confortável, um relatório em uma das mãos e um chá em outra. No tapete, Persian dormia com a cabeça sobre a de Houndoom. Mienshao bocejava sentado ao lado da dona, mas se recusa a ir dormir enquanto a mulher estivesse acordada, por mais que ela ordenasse o contrário.

A comandante tentava mais uma vez fazer seu Pokémon descansar, quando o som da porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção. O relógio indicava quase meia noite quando o médico surgiu pela porta carregando a filha adormecida no colo. Luxray entrava logo em seguida, com Pachirisu e Marill em suas costas, ambos em sono profundo. Swellow demorou mais para entrar e, além de algumas penas faltando, carregava o casaco que antes usara de ninho, reacomodando-o no chão próximo a Persian e Houndoom e, mais uma vez, se aninhando sobre o mesmo, enquanto o médico reclamava sobre o fato. O Pokémon elétrico retirou cada um dos outros dois de suas costas e os acomodou entre os outros monstrinhos de bolso, para logo depois se unir ao grupo. Angélica suspirou pesadamente, ciente de que teria de adiar o interrogatório sobre quem havia mexido nas fotos da estante para outro dia. Já que o médico apresentava uma parte da camisa suja de sangue, adquirido possivelmente em uma pequena inconveniência no hospital, e o olhar cansado, ela é quem deveria trocar a roupa da filha para que a mesma dormisse mais confortavelmente.

Com a lua reinando no céu e enquanto uma família se preparava para dormir, uma mulher de exóticos cabelos mirava uma foto em suas mãos enquanto conversava ao telefone. Os dedos longos deslizavam sobre folhas com relatórios diversos e missões a serem delegadas. Mapas de cidades e plantas de diversos prédios expostos lado a lado, com diversas anotações se exibiam para a mulher, tentando auxiliá-la a decidir qual seria o próximo passo.

- Ela já saiu de licença? Muito bem... As coisas começarão a andar agora... – A mulher comentava ao telefone enquanto largava uma foto da Comandante e sua família sobre a mesa. Na imagem, o médico vestido somente da cintura para baixa e carregando uma toalha de banho observava Angélica, que estava sentada na cama da filha mirando a criança que dormia abraçada a um Mew de pelúcia.


	2. Fortuna

**Fortuna**

O calor escaldante de Kalled torturava qualquer um que não estivesse preparado para a cidade desértica. O pouco vento que corria por suas ruas, ao invés de trazer alivio, somente lançava a areia quente de encontro a pele desprotegida. Os prédios altos se assemelhavam a torres de pedra adaptadas e, se olhados de longe, aparentariam ser grandes cupinzeiros com suas janelas. Neste lugar árido, vestir o uniforme cadete parecia uma penitência.

Kibato, sendo seguido por seu esquadrão, chegava na cidade sem demonstrar o sofrimento pela roupa trajada. Os óculos escuros protegiam sua vista e lhe permitiam avançar sem receio. Os demais cadetes atrás de si, igualmente, não pestanejavam após deixarem a estação de trem. Na rua, outro Kibato os aguardava. Parente do delegado de Nyender, o delegado de Kalled o recepcionava de forma calorosa, questionando-o sobre a viagem.

- Então, primo, o que te traz tão longe de Nyender?

- Jack.

Um simples nome foi capaz de silenciar todos os cadetes que aguardavam as viaturas. Cientes do perigo que o homem procurado representava, o delegado de Kalled preparou-se para uma grande batalha após dias de perseguição. Na primeira viatura, os dois delegados sentavam-se lado a lado, enquanto seus Persians ocupavam o banco de trás. Lado a lado os felinos se acostumavam a presença um do outro, preparando-se para lutar.

- Então, como está a comandante? – Perguntou o delegado de Kalled, querendo aliviar o clima de tensão que somente o nome do procurado criava.

- Foi ela quem me designou a missão pouco antes de sair em licença. Não sei se a pequena já nasceu. – O Kibato responsável por Nyender comentava, sem desviar os olhos da rua.

Três viaturas pelas ruas chamavam a atenção dos moradores e estes temiam já o que poderia estar acontecendo. Cientes de que Kalled constantemente é alvo dos Armagedon, os civis já corriam para os mercados, limpando suas prateleiras e preparando-se para se refugiar em casa até a cidade estar a salvo mais uma vez. De uma das janelas do quinto andar em um edifício de oito andares, um homem acompanhava as viaturas com um binóculo.

- Vê se pode, Jolteon, só três viaturas para carregar o reforço de Nyender. Acho que estamos sendo desvalorizados.

O estranho comentava para o Pokémon elétrico a seu lado e este, por sua vez, simplesmente rosnava para os carros. No apartamento, inúmeras caixas espalhadas de forma aleatória. Poucas, no entanto, empilhadas. Um Weavile sentava-se sobre uma com um copo de água gelado nas garras, suportando o calor com coragem e força.

- Hey, Jack, quando vamos entrar em ação? Ficar em um quarto cheio de homens não é algo que considero agradável. – Um homem alto questionava, sentado no chão, com a cabeça de um Mightyena sobre suas pernas e um Zorua que se equilibrava nas costas do cão.

- Agiremos quando nossa líder der o sinal. – O outro respondia sem se virar e ainda com a atenção voltada para as viaturas que sumiam na esquina seguinte.

Não muito longe da delegacia, a igreja sagrada de Arceus se erguia e ganhava a atenção com o grito do padre local. O homem normalmente calmo não pode evitar o grito que escapou de seus lábios. Uma freira, atraída pelo som atípico, correu para perto e, ao se deparar com a cena, fez o sinal da cruz em busca de proteção. O pobre Natu em seu braço parecia igualmente perturbado ao deparar-se com o salão principal destruído e a imagem de Giratina pintada em vermelho no chão.

- Isso só pode ser obra dos Giratinistas... Eles não podem profanar o templo de Arceus dessa forma! – O padre dizia tomado pelo desgosto e pela tristeza.

- Senhor, por favor, pense duas vezes. Arceus não gostaria de nos ver em guerra.

- Eu sei, irmã. Mas a casa de Arceus é um lugar sagrado. Giratinistas alegam também desejar a volta do Grande Pokémon. Se essa é a vontade deles, a Sacerdotisa local irá concordar comigo e os pecadores pagarão por esta heresia.

Natu abaixava a cabeça, ciente de que não poderia mudar a opinião do padre. Ver a amada igreja destruída afetaria qualquer Seguidor. Um lugar de paz e que não negava abrigo não tinha motivos para ser atacado daquela forma. Vendo o futuro, o pequeno pássaro se encolhia ainda mais, temendo pelas vidas que ele sabia que se perderiam no cruzamento das duas batalhas que estavam prestes a começar.

Na cidade cor-de-rosa, com as cerejeiras em flor, a vida parecia mais tranquila. Cornélios desempenhava as funções de sua Comandante com maestria durante a ausência da mesma. O homem, que competiu com a mulher pelo posto, parecia confortável na sala que não lhe pertencia. Relatórios estavam dispostos a sua frente, para que analisasse as questões apresentadas, Taillows eram enviados com missões para os locais mais distantes e sem descanso. Muitos cadetes começavam a cumular missões e, por consequência, se ausentavam por mais tempo de seus lares.

- Fale. - O capitão dizia após atender o celular que começava a tocar e interrompia sua análise dos relatórios. O cumprimento que recebeu do outro lado da linha o fez soltar o ar em um leve protesto e claro sinal de desgosto. – Lucia Percival? Só um segundo.

Sem desligar o celular, o homem saiu da sala da Comandante e, após subir dois lances de escada, entrou em uma sala repleta de arquivos. Sem demonstrar emoções, abriu um em especifico e puxou uma pasta com o nome solicitado.

- Ex-Gladiadora, procurada. O você quer saber sobre ela? – A pergunta parecia cordial e prestativa, porém a pessoa do outro lado sabia que não poderia abusar da paciência do capitão e que ele não estava satisfeito em perder seu tempo com informações. – Ângela? Está presa. Você está no Mitsue?

O interesse na voz ganhou a atenção da pessoa do outro lado do telefone, ainda mais após ouvir uma resposta afirmativa. Como o homem sabia sua localização não era uma dúvida, tendo em vista o Pokémon que tinha no colo no momento da ligação. Após ler rapidamente a pasta, o capitão a guardava de volta em seu lugar, não chamando a atenção de quem quer que estivesse por perto.

- Acabou de me solucionar um pequeno problema... – Ele completou após alguns segundos em silêncio. – Diga a Lucia que Ângela fugiu e foi recapturada em Grung. A transferência dela estará agendada para daqui uma semana. Irei garantir que a prisioneira esteja na cidade, para qualquer eventualidade. Deixe-a em paz até lá, preciso dela ativa e plenamente capaz. Depois disso, pode fazer o que quiser com ela. Não me fará diferença. Mas garanta que ela esteja em Grung em uma semana e será recompensada.

- Capitão Cornélios! – Um cadete interrompia a conversa surpreendendo o outro sem que, no entanto, este demonstrasse. – A Comandante foi para o hospital. O bebê está nascendo.

- Ligo mais tarde. – O homem informou desligando o telefone e sem aguardar uma resposta da pessoa do outro lado. O olhar gelado analisava o intruso, buscando o quanto o homem teria ouvido e avaliando se o outro representava uma ameaça ou não.

- A mãe da comandante pediu se você poderia preparar o Growlithe conforme combinaram.

A frase seguinte demonstrava que, muito possivelmente, o capitão não tinha com o que se preocupar. No entanto o outro oficial seria vigiado de muito perto por Cornélios.

- Diga a ela que amanhã no primeiro horário de visita estarei lá com o cão.

Com a informação desejada, o cadete bateu continência e se retirou com pressa. O ainda Recruta não escondia sua ansiedade perante a chegada do novo bebê, mesmo não tendo nenhum vínculo com a estranha família da criança. Na rua, o final de tarde se manifestava e o capitão respirava profundamente. Ao lado da mesa, seu Persian ocupava o lugar da Persian da Comandante. Deitado como se aquele fosse seu lugar de direito e mirando cada oficial que entrava na sala como se um nada fosse.

No hospital, acompanhando o ritmo do ponteiro dos segundos, o médico Gregory aguardava na sala de espera. Ao seu lado, a filha mais velha, pequena Yasmin. Deitados lado a lado, como no dia em que a menina nasceu, Persian e Luxray miravam a porta com olhar em pânico. Ambos os felinos, ambos iniciais da Comandante, ambos ao seu lado em toda e qualquer situação... O elétrico agora era o guardião da filha de Angélica, a Persian ainda a acompanhava nas poucas missões que executava.

- Ainda não acredito que vão me deixar de fora dessa também... – Gregory resmungava sozinho.

A pequena Yasmin mirou o pai repleta de dúvidas. Haviam dito para a criança que a mamãe Swanna estava chegando com a irmãzinha da mesma, porém para ingênua menina não fazia sentido terem de esperar no hospital. Pelo que sabia, aquele lugar era para pessoas doentes ou machucadas e que precisavam dos cuidados do seu pai, então realmente não fazia sentido ter de esperar no hospital, assim como não fazia sentido sua mãe de repente parecer sentir dor e ser levada para dentro de uma sala separada.

- Já não devia ter acabado?

Gregory suspirou de forma audível. A mãe de Angélica sabia tão bem quanto ele que o trabalho de parto estava demorando demais. Desde que entrou naquela sala de espera ele se pôs a contar cada segundo e a julgar pela frequência das contrações quando chegaram, sua filha caçula já deveria ter nascido. Demoras nunca eram sinal de boa coisa... Não ser chamado, no entanto, era sinal de que a vida delas estava a salvo.

- Gregory!

No entanto, quando o médico que cuidava da cadete saiu da sala de parto o chamando, ele soube que teria uma longa noite. A mãe de Angélica o mirou com medo no olhar, assim como os felinos deitados no chão. Ambos se ergueram, querendo segui-lo para a sala cirúrgica, porém foram proibidos pelo médico que usava o pelo de ambos como argumento. Desolados, os dois se deitaram novamente de frente para a porta da sala de parto.

- Vem, Yasmin, vamos esperar lá embaixo comendo uma fatia de bolo.

Perante o chamado da avó, a menina desceu do banco, seguindo a mais velha. O olhar infantil ficara preocupado quando seu pai foi chamado para a sala de sua mãe. Apesar da pouca idade, Yasmin já sabia que seu pai só cuidava das pessoas mais doente e, sendo aquela a sala de sua mãe, a criança ficara com muito medo. Luxray mirou a mulher se afastando com a criança e nos olhos do leão elétrico era possível ver a dúvida. Muito relutante o Pokémon se ergueu, olhando uma última vez para Persian e passando a seguir a criança que deveria proteger. Sozinha na sala de espera, Persian deitou-se próxima a porta, tão encolhida que parecia ter menos da metade de seu tamanho, no olhar somente medo e preocupação.

No interior da sala de parto, Gregory via a mulher que não era sua esposa, mas era a mãe de suas duas filhas, com o rosto coberto por suor e a expressão cansada. O aparelho ao seu lado indicava a queda da pressão, dos batimentos cardíacos e do oxigênio. Os médicos corriam tentando estabilizá-la, porém sem muito sucesso. A barriga imensa se contorcia a olhos nus, acompanhando o ritmo das contrações. No entanto a mulher parecia estar no final de suas forças para fornecer a energia necessária para o nascimento de seu bebê.

- O cordão enrolou no pescoço, Gregory. E estamos com dificuldades em estabilizar a Comandante também.

- A pressão dela ainda aguenta mais um tempo. – O médico falava já conhecendo os limites da mulher. Não era a primeira vez que ela correria risco de vida em um hospital e ele sabia que não seria a última, por mais que não gostasse do último fator. – Anestesiem e vamos nos concentrar um pouco no bebê.

- Não podemos anestesia-la mais. O bebê está demonstrando reação alérgica a anestesia.

Por um segundo o médico vacilou e se apoiou na pia onde lavava as mãos. Contrariado, colocou a mão no bolso e pegou uma esfera vermelha e branca, ordenando que o Pokémon se retirasse. O Alakazam de Angélica se materializou a partir do raio vermelho e mirou o homem que carregava sua pokébola com desgosto. No entanto o som das máquinas chamou sua atenção e o olhar logo recaiu sobre o corpo cansado de sua dona, antes de se voltar para o médico de forma inquisidora.

- Hey, também não gosto de você, mas faça algo útil. Coloque-a para dormir se quer que ela aguente.

- Greg...

O chamado poderia ser confundido com um apelido carinhoso para ouvidos desatentos, mas o homem sabia que não passava de seu nome interrompido pelo golpe do Pokémon que usava sem autorização. Por mais que não gostasse dos monstrinhos, sabia que precisava da ajuda daquele para manter as duas garotas vivas. Com as mãos limpas, Gregory se posicionava para pegar a filha, enquanto ordenava ao Pokémon psíquico que controlasse os músculos da mulher necessários para lhe ajudar.

Com uma tesoura, o médico começava a cortar o cordão umbilical antes mesmo de pegar a criança totalmente no colo. O fio que mantivera a pequena viva agora a matava lentamente e, quando finalmente o corpo recém-nascido ficava exposto, as enfermeiras podiam ver a pele levemente arroxeada pela falta de oxigênio. Sem dar tempo para que ninguém agisse, Gregory colocou sua filha sobre uma maca que a esperava e, usando somente os dedões, começou a massagem cardíaca no pequeno peito. Sopros rápidos contra a face e a pressão ritmada tentavam fazer a criança acordar para a vida. Sob a outra maca, o coração de Angélica batia uma última vez e a linha contínua começava a correr, apavorando seu Pokémon que ficava sem saber como reagir.

- Deixem essa mulher morrer e vão se arrepender pelos cinco minutos que ainda terão de vida!

A ameaça de Gregory não se fazia necessária, já que todos iniciavam o processo de reanimação com velocidade. Alakazam seguia com seus poderes psíquicos sobre o corpo da morena, tentando manter o cérebro vivo e devidamente oxigenado, para que ela pudesse despertar com plena capacidade mais tarde. Sob o dedo do médico, a segunda filha do quase casal começava a se mexer, para logo em seguida chorar pela primeira vez. A menina estava viva, porém o pai não celebraria ainda. Um comando rápido e um médico e uma enfermeira levaram a criança, retirando-a do quarto para limpa-la dos vestígios do parto e aquecê-la. O médico e pai, contudo, se voltava para a morena e assumia a liderança no processo de reanimação. Como sempre ele continuaria tentando, mesmo quando outros lhe dissessem que não havia volta e, como sempre, ela voltaria mais uma vez.

Quando o coração da mulher voltou a bater, o sol já se manifestava no horizonte. Yasmin dormia no colo de sua avó e os dois pokémons felinos deitavam-se lado a lado mais uma vez, mirando a porta em busca de notícias. Gregory surgia com expressão cansada após a noite em claro e com Alakazam o seguindo de perto.

- Preciso de um café. – O homem disse para os dois gatos que se aproximavam enquanto a mulher mais velha se erguia com a neta adormecida nos braços. Após deixar a pokébola do psíquico com a mãe de Angélica, o médico informou que a Comandante estava sendo transferida para o quarto e que tudo estava bem, para logo depois sumir no corredor em busca do tão almejado café. Persian e Luxray suspiraram tranquilos e miraram o psíquico, como se exigissem mais informações, mas este sorriu simplesmente.

Duas horas depois, a morena e mais nova mãe despertava em seu leito. O choro insistente de um bebê chamando sua atenção e a voz de sua filha mais velha, que questionava se sua irmãzinha não estaria quebrada para chorar tanto, ouvindo uma risada da avó em resposta. Com um movimento lento, Angélica tentou se sentar em sua cama, porém o corpo cansado relutava em lhe obedecer.

- Mamãe!

Yasmin, ao ver a mãe desperta, começava a subir em sua cama para ficar mais perto. Persian e Luxray também se aproximavam, querendo parabenizar sua dona pela nova criança, felizes por ela estar bem e satisfeitos por tudo o que acontecia no geral. Ambos tinham a aparência péssima, revelando que não haviam dormido a noite toda, mas seus olhos brilhavam em felicidade. O pequeno Pachirisu e a doce Marill de Yasmin mantinham-se comportados, sentados na poltrona e dividindo um videogame portátil, completamente alheios aos acontecimentos.

- Como você está, minha querida. – Perguntava a comandante com a voz doce para sua filha.

- Eu tô bem. E você?

- Estou bem também.

A voz gentil só era conhecida por aqueles que presenciavam a mulher conversando com sua filha. Quando no comando cadete, Angélica era temida e força exalava de todo seu corpo e voz. No entanto, com a criança morena cujo nascimento virara sua vida de pernas para o ar, a delicadeza e o amor reinavam.

- Claro que está bem. Dormiu a maior parte do tempo. – Gregory resmungava entrando no quarto e surpreendendo a todos. Pela primeira vez desde que adormecera a mulher o via e percebia que ele estava até pior que seus pokémons. O cabelo desalinhado e as olheiras sob os olhos evidenciavam os problemas que ele enfrentara para manter as duas vivas. A xícara de café em suas mãos representava uma tentativa falha de se manter ainda desperto.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – Ela exigia enquanto pegava o bebê que ainda chorava com a ajuda de sua mãe. A pequena criança ainda exigia comida e, segundo sua mãe, recusara qualquer tentativa de mamadeira das enfermeiras que não sabiam quando a cadete acordaria. Sem constrangimento, Angélica amamentava sua filha mais nova.

- Você não tem mais vinte anos, Angie. É normal as coisas se complicarem. – Gregory começava ignorando por completo a ameaça no olhar da mulher que, em primeiro lugar, não gostava quando ele lhe dava apelidos e, em segundo lugar, tinha somente vinte e seis anos para ele querer insinuar qualquer coisa sobre sua idade. – Portanto acho melhor escolher a cesariana no próximo.

Ciente da irritação que estaria criando na mulher, ainda mais após mencionar que talvez quisesse mais um bebê, não se surpreendeu com o telefone que quase lhe atingiu, somente protestou pelo objeto escolhido pela morena. A mãe e quase sogra reclamava que a filha deveria se manter mais calma, afinal acabara de ter um bebê que, aliás, chorava intensamente ao ser afastado do seio materno para que pudesse mamar no outro.

- Será que ela não tá furada? – Yasmin questionava ao ver a irmã soluçar após se engasgar com o leite, mas se recusar a se afastar e seguir mamando.

- Layla só está com fome, filha. – Angélica comentava, acomodando-se na cama e ignorando o homem que, sem autorização, se mudara para sua casa e não parecia disposto a ir embora, alegando cumprir seus deveres de pai ao ajudar com as filhas.

- Comandante.

Cornélios ganhava a atenção após entrar no quarto de hospital, acompanhado de seu Persian. Cumprimentando seu substituto com um aceno de cabeça, a mulher limitou-se a interroga-lo com os olhos acerca do Growlithe que o mesmo carregava nos braços. O pequeno filhote de Pokémon fogo rosnava para o cadete que o carregava, ciente de que este fora o responsável pelo seu banho e pelo fato de estar usando um laçarote azul. No entanto, o pequeno cão esqueceu tudo quando foi pego por uma mulher muito mais velha, que alegava ser ele seu presente para o bebê que somente agora o Pokémon percebia. Encantado, o filhote pulou para tentar lamber tanto a mãe quanto o bebê, porém foi detido pela Persian de Angélica e, com cuidado largado no chão.

- Muito obrigada, mãe. – Angélica agradecia sinceramente.

- É, muito obrigado, mãe. – Gregory comentava de forma irônica, insatisfeito com a presença de mais um Pokémon em casa. Ainda mais quando esse, após tropeçar em seus pés enquanto corria em círculos latindo feito um filhote brincalhão, começava a morder seu sapato. Após um movimento brusco com o pé, o médico se livrou do cão que, sem saber o que fazer, pulou sobre Luxray e começou a morder sua orelha, na esperança de ganhar alguma atenção. Pachirisu e Marill resmungaram quando as faíscas que corriam pelo corpo do elétrico fizeram o videogame de ambos desligar.

Enquanto naquele quarto de hospital, apesar dos pequenos conflitos, parecia haver paz e felicidade, em um vilarejo distante uma pequena explosão derrubava uma casa. Dos destroços um Golem surgia, saboreando os gritos locais provocados pelo Flygon que deslizava pelos céus, lançando seus ataques em civis e em pokémons locais. Tão longe do vilarejo que era atacado quanto do hospital em que uma menina nascia, uma mulher sorria para o relógio, ciente de tudo o que acontecia no continente Shinki naquele momento.

- O que me dizem? Será que Angélica ou Miya irão gostar dos meus presentes? – Questionava a estranha para o grande tanque com Carvanhas que mantinha em seu escritório. – Você está pronto? – Ela perguntava para um estranho que entrava na sala sem fazer barulho e se ajoelhava próximo a porta.

- Sim.

- Então, vá.


	3. Omissões

**Omissões**

Pouco mais de um mês havia se passado desde o nascimento de Layla e a Comandante andava pelas ruas de Nyender sem a presença de suas filhas. Gregory, por sua vez, seguia ao lado da mulher, ciente de que não era necessário, mas criando qualquer desculpa que justificasse ele estar com ela e não no hospital. A morena somente balançava a cabeça em negativa, desaprovando o tratamento que o médico dava ao seu trabalho, ainda mais considerando sua qualificação única e sua genialidade para a profissão.

Ao se aproximar da Academia, no entanto, a oficial estranhou a ausência de Cornélios em sua sala, logo descobrindo sua localização. Intrigada e insatisfeita por ele alterar os testes dos aspirantes sem sua autorização, rumou para o Ginásio ao lado do edifício, chegando na hora em que um jovem aspirante tentava afastar o Persian do Capitão de suas pokémons. Mesmo os testes práticos não envolviam ameaças e ataques àqueles que preservavam a integridade de seus Pokémons, ainda mais em lutas tão desequilibradas.

Sem acreditar no que Cornélios fazia enquanto a substituía, Houndoom e Mienshao eram soltos de suas esferas, enquanto Persian usava o Swift para afastar o outro Persian do aspirante. O moreno que ainda estava no chão logo foi arrastado pelo lutador para longe do combate, enquanto a cachorra de fogo pegava os pokémons do mesmo. Em um comando, Mienshao ordenou que um Cadete levasse o aspirante e as pokémons de volta à Academia, enquanto ele permaneceria no Ginásio. Na porta, Gregory reclamava sobre o fato de Angélica ter dito que era algo rápido.

Cornélios, ao notar a presença da Comandante, batia continência, assim como os outros Cadetes que já estavam no prédio. O fato da mulher estar vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, tênis e estar com o cabelo trançado sobre o ombro, ao invés do uniforme diferenciado de Comandante, não mudavam o cargo que ela ocupava, apesar de alguns levarem um ou dois segundos a mais para reconhece-la.

- Comandante, acredito que levar os aspirantes a uma situação de desespero em batalha é capaz de mostrar a verdadeira índole deles. Pesquisas revelam que durante o medo quase que a totalidade do ser humano se torna incapaz de manter máscaras. – Cornélios explicava quando a Comandante lhe interrogava sobre o que estava fazendo.

- Pois bem, capitão. – Ela começava. A sua frente, a Persian com uma marca de estrela no ombro abaixava a cabeça, pronta para lutar. Do outro lado do campo, o Persian do Substituto rosnava, claramente prevendo o que aconteceria. – O Comandante anterior o testou da forma tradicional, com a prova escrita que revelava seus conhecimentos. Como sua atual Comandante eu exijo que me mostre o que meu pai não viu, mostre a sua índole.

Sem necessitar de um Comando, dois Swifts colidiram no ar, levantando uma grande quantidade de poeira. A Persian da Comandante se adiantava, saltando por entre a poeira e, em pleno ar, mirando os outros cinco felinos que surgiam, provocando-os com o Taunt. Os novos Swifts colidiam e agora Cornélios teria de usar bem as cópias de seu Pokémon, já que o mesmo não conseguiria para de atacar ofensivamente.

A diferença de velocidade era pouca, mas ainda assim existente e a Persian da Comandante começava a notar a diferença de alguns segundos na emissão dos ataques que começavam a colidir muito próximo da mesma. O Persian do Capitão não cessava os ataques, usando Power Gem e Swift de forma intercalada, mas sem descanso. O gato mal esperava a poeira baixar para contra atacar, não dando tempo a outra de revidar, mas somente de defender.

Após a última colisão de estrelas, no entanto, e cansada de usar Protect, a gata se permitiu ser atingida pelo Swift, aproveitando o intervalo de ataques do outro para lançar as suas próprias estrelas e, finalmente, se livrar dos clones. Com o alvo a vista, a gata avançou, erguendo seu Protect. Os ataques colidiam e se desviavam devido a barreira esverdeada. Próxima do alvo, o Water Pulse foi lançado e, como era de se esperar, o outro desviou contra atacando com o Power Gem. No entanto a joia da felina já brilhava a algum tempo e o Power Gem foi totalmente envolvido pelo Hyper Beam, por pouco não atingindo o outro Pokémon.

Frente a frente, os gatos se miravam. Ambos tendo sido atingidos somente por um Swift que, devido aos treinamentos, fizera muito mais danos no Persian de Cornélios do que na de Angélica. O capitão, no entanto, recolhia seu Pokémon para a esfera, para total desgosto desse que rosnou alto em protesto antes de desaparecer. O homem claramente interrompia a batalha, não por se preocupar com a vitória, mas por querer ocultar algo que seu Pokémon possivelmente revelaria: quem eles realmente eram.

- Sinto que não deveria confiar em Cornélios. – A Comandante dizia, claramente desconfiada com a atitude e, na porta, Gregory parecia comemorar o fato. O Capitão, por sua vez, fazia uma reverência, talvez na esperança de se mostrar submisso e, assim, não levantar mais suspeitas da oficial superiora.

- Comandante, meu Pokémon não venceria o seu. – Angélica não o interrompeu, mas o olhar deixava claro seu pensamento acerca do fato. Ela sabia muito bem que as estratégias de ambos e o uso do treinamento de cada felino é quem decidiriam a vitória, pois em poder os dois gatos se equiparavam. – Além do mais, não gostaria de desperdiçar o tempo da Senhora, acredito que Layla necessite de seus cuidados e se a Senhora está aqui, devo ter algum trabalho a realizar.

Gregory resmungava algo inaudível, mas claramente indignado com a tentativa do outro de mudar o assunto. Angélica, no entanto, aceitou a mudança de assunto aparentemente de forma pacífica. Sua felina, já ao seu lado, claramente desconfiada, porém com o olhar mais neutro e sem rosnar. Não daria alarmes desnecessariamente, assim como Angélica não tornaria aquele o momento para esclarecer sua mais nova suspeita. Se havia algo que a mulher agora desejava saber, era o que Cornélios não queria mostrar.

- O presidente nos convidou para a celebração de seis anos de seu neto. – A mulher dizia enquanto era seguida por Cornélios até a Academia. Os inúmeros cadetes que haviam deixado seus postos para presenciar a batalha rapidamente desaparecendo, reocupando seus lugares antes que fossem ordenados. – Esteja preparado às 18h. – Ela encerrava e ele não questionava. Cornélios sabia muito bem que os convites do presidente eram o mesmo que uma ordem feita com educação e que nenhum dos dois poderia descumprir.

No interior da Academia, o novo cadete, salvo por Angélica, via a Comandante e seu Substituto conversando à porta. O jovem queria acreditar que tivera alguma participação na batalha que ocorrera, por mais que o contexto do teste em si tivesse sido o real motivador do confronto. No entanto, muito além do que os oficiais na Academia pudessem pensar, o resultado daquela batalha ainda aconteceria, pois a Comandante agora decidia manter-se mais atenta ao Capitão.

Enquanto em Nyender novas suspeitas nasciam, o resto de Shinki mergulhava em caos sem o conhecimento da mulher. Informações lhe eram ocultas desde que se afastara e os relatórios chegavam somente pela metade, não a alertando. Exceto por um pequeno grupo que era enviado diretamente para sua casa, como requisito da missão e que começava a lhe intrigar ainda mais.

No pequeno vilarejo de Jorvet, próximo a uma das praias mais conhecida e frequentada, Aya Kamamura e seu P.E.V.O.A.K eram alvo de investigação. No entanto os moradores do vilarejo pareciam determinados a atrapalhar a investigação, retirando toda e qualquer prova que pudesse ser usada contra a mulher. A fama de Aya era única: bondade. A mulher de cabelos rosados só fazia uma promessa e se empenhava em cumpri-la: ninguém teria ajuda negada. A jovem não perguntava a origem da pessoa ou investigava seu passado, para ela se alguém, humano ou Pokémon, precisasse de atendimento médico ou um lugar para dormir, ela providenciaria. No entanto, ser a curandeira local e ajudar tanto cadetes quanto gangsters, tornou-se motivo de investigação e agora a mesma corria o risco de ser presa.

Todavia, enquanto o maior problema de Jorvet era uma investigação, Chermont e Kalled mergulhavam no verdadeiro caos. A primeira cidade, famosa por seus dois circos, por sua usina de tratamento de água e por sua estrutura toda de paralelepípedos, possuía sinais de explosão por seu centro e em um bairro da periferia. Devido ao alarde do famoso Ministro do Ouro, Cadetes, Armagedons e Apocalipses se envolveram em uma guerra que colocou em risco diversos civis. O hospital lotado dependia de voluntários para seguir funcionando, enquanto pessoas hipnotizadas, que foram usadas como distração, chegavam, assim como oficiais feridos. Diversos prédios com sua estrutura quase ruindo e a ameaça Apocalipse de que o evento não se encerrara. Chermont ainda conheceria mais caos se assim Mina ditasse...

- Dá para acreditar nisso? – O Ministro do Ouro, causador da primeira grande batalha na cidade, protestava com uma carta em mãos. – Uma Advertência! Como a Angélica pode dizer que meu motivo para solicitar escolta não é nobre o suficiente e ainda me ameaçar de prisão por desacato se eu fizer isso de novo? A receita tem extremo valor pessoal e se aqueles gangsters a queriam, é mais do que dever dos cadetes dela me protegerem! – Seguia protestando o ministro.

O Ministro de Chermont somente ouvia, já prevendo que o alarde de Zuzu terminaria em algo do gênero e, por mais que agradecesse ao amigo, não poderia dizer que Angélica estava errada em mandar o aviso. Anunciar em rede nacional que carregava um item de extremo valor e que solicitava escolta cadete provocou os gangsters a tentarem roubar o item e verificar seu valor por conta própria. Ninguém em sã consciência suspeitaria tratar-se de uma receita que só possuía valor emocional.

Nas cálidas areias de Kalled, diferentemente de Chermont, onde somente existiam vestígios de uma dura batalha, e diferentemente de Nyender, onde a paz parecia reinar, o caos se revelava em todo seu esplendor. Miya já havia dado seu alerta, aproveitando-se da confusão que sua irmã havia criado com as igrejas locais, para ordenar a Jack que agisse.

Sem demoras, o Armagedon começou a correr pelas ruas da cidade, desviando-se das lutas entre os padres e as sacerdotisas e rumando para a delegacia. Um dos homens que estava ao seu lado levou algumas caixas para o outro lado da cidade, conectando diversos explosivos no Nokori Hotel e, assim, explodindo parte de sua estrutura. O prédio ameaçava ruir e forçava os Kibatos a se dividirem para tentar controlar a situação. No entanto, quando a explosão do Templo das Memórias também aconteceu, os cadetes careceram de um líder a mais.

Miya ria internamente, mirando a confusão de seu esconderijo, um ponto privilegiado que lhe dava uma bela visão de Kalled City. Não se sentia mal em explodir o Nokori Hotel e muito menos em destruir o Templo das Memórias, ainda mais após descobrir que sua irmã o usava para recrutar Apocalipses. Em sua concepção, tudo isso era uma perda aceitável, ainda mais ao ver a explosão na Delegacia. A mulher sabia que os Kibatos iriam para lá o mais rápido possível, deixando os outros focos de confusão, mas até chegarem Jack já teria libertado um grande número de Armagedons prisioneiros e eliminado um traidor, antes que ele revelasse o que não devia à Mina.

- Seria muito rude não devolver o presente de Mina, não é? – A mulher perguntava para o Mightyena ao seu lado. – Ainda mais depois dela ter nos ajudado tanto... – Ela seguia mirando a igreja de Arceus ser atacada pelos Giratinistas, distração muito bem vinda para o resgate de seus fiéis seguidores e provocada por uma missão de sua irmã. Certamente a intensão não era ajudar, mas Mina sempre foi muito previsível e Miya estava acostumada a virar o cenário a seu favor.

Ao longe, o trovão do Jolteon de Jack resplandecia, indicando que ele já encontrara um dos Kibatos, certamente o estrangeiro, já que o local sempre preferia usar seu Onix. A ruiva sorria, apesar de não gostar de lutas desnecessárias. No entanto precisava de uma distração, principalmente após quase perder alguns de seus Armagedons para a missão que se revelou completamente inútil em Chermont. Confiando em Jack, a mulher resolveu deixar a vista descansar no Templo das Memórias que ardia em chamas. O fogo brilhando com mais intensidade contra as areias do deserto. Certamente Mina não gostaria da descoberta e certamente essa guerra não chegaria aos ouvidos de Angélica, não enquanto Cornélios estivesse no poder.

Enquanto isso, a igreja de Arceus era atacada sem piedade pelos Giratinistas e defendida a todo custo. A sacerdotisa, após ser intimidada duas vezes pelo padre, sendo acusada do ataque inicial à igreja e ouvindo as exigências de arcar com os reparos, além da acusação de roubo Pokémon, liderou os Giratinistas em um ataque contra o templo. Se o padre os acusava de um atentado contra Arceus, a Sacerdotisa revelaria para ele como eram os atentados Giratinistas e encerraria com a blasfêmia que os Seguidores pregavam. Arceus nunca surgiu pela demonstração de bondade humana, ele sempre surgiu em épocas de caos. Logo a Seita de Giratina era a única que realmente desejava seu retorno e se os Seguidores os acusavam injustamente, era hora de acabar com sua farsa.

Quadras ao redor da igreja eram banhados por batalhas, onde os pokémons mais do que obedeciam aos comandos, lutavam como se suas vidas dependessem da vitória, lutavam como se sua ideologia estivesse sendo crucificada e coubesse a eles defende-la. A Sacerdotisa não recuava e sua lâmina brilhava, querendo o sangue dos adversários derrotados e desejando enviar a alma dos Pokémons seguidores diretamente para Giratina. O padre gritava palavras de rendição, tentando fazer a mulher enxergar a verdade que até mesmo ele desconhecia. O pequeno Natu que o seguia baixando a cabeça, entristecido pelas vidas perdidas e por não ser capaz de descobrir a verdade por trás de tantas lutas desnecessárias.

Enquanto o Vilarejo de Strand ruía, sendo completamente conquistado por Apocalipses, forçando os cadetes a abandonarem o local, levando o máximo de civis que conseguissem, um barco quase que totalmente destruído atracava em um porto distante. A cidade de New Nyender, em sua fase inicial de construção ainda, surgia em frente aos olhos de dois Gladiadores, incumbidos de explorar os mistérios de uma ilha inexplorada. Por mais que a despedida fosse triste após tantos meses em alto mar, o grupo agora se separava e se preparava para cobrir o máximo possível do novo território.

Em Nyender e sem saber de nada do que acontecia, Angélica saía de casa com Gregory e Cornélios a seu lado. O segundo por chamado do presidente, o primeiro por não aceitar que a mulher fosse sozinha a uma festa com outro homem. Não eram um casal e o médico certamente não admitiria sentir ciúmes, tampouco se importava com a falta do convite, mas permaneceria por perto.

O palácio presidencial, localizado próximo à famosa praça Estrela, estava todo decorado para a festa do pequeno neto. O guarda permitiu a Gregory ingressar na festa, tendo em vista o fato deste acompanhar a Comandante e aparentar estar lá como verdadeiro acompanhante e não como um teimoso que ela fingia ignorar.

- Vejam se a minha garota não está linda esta noite. – O presidente dizia se aproximando de Angélica e a cumprimentando com um abraço afetuoso.

O homem de idade avançada parecia tratar a Comandante como sua filha em diversos momentos, inclusive lhe dando presentes em datas comemorativas. O médico, no entanto, simpatizava menos com o Presidente do que com Cornélios. Enquanto o Capitão não fingia ser simpático e muito menos fingia gostar de alguém, Gregory sentia que o senhor de mais idade manipulava a todos com palavras macias. Contudo, a Comandante não tinha muitas escolhas sobre como se portar, já que o senhor que lhe abraçava era o único a lhe dirigir ordens, o único a quem ela devia obediência.

Ao lado do homem de cabelos e barba branca, surgia um menino de somente seis anos, com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente escuros. O menino logo corria de encontro à Persian da Comandante, deixando claro seu fascínio por Pokémons, principalmente os fortes. A felina não esboçava reação, mantendo-se séria com seu pelo brilhoso e a coleira de strass lhe decorando o pescoço. Uma bela imagem para a Organização dos cadetes.

- Trouxe um presente Giovanni. – Angélica dizia se abaixando até ficar com os olhos no nível dos olhos da criança. No momento em que uma esfera foi esticada, os olhos do menino brilharam. – Este é um Meowth muito especial. É o filhote da minha Persian e, se você cuidar bem dele, garanto que ele irá virar um grande Persian que irá lhe proteger. Você o quer?

O menino nem ao menos conteve-se, agarrando a pokébola e dizendo repetidas vezes que sim. Logo a esfera era esticada e Persian via seu filhote se afastar com seu novo dono. Por mais que fosse sentir saudades do filho, sabia que na Mansão Presidencial ele estaria bem, tendo uma vida confortável e o treinamento adequado para se desenvolver. O primeiro Pokémon do futuro presidente... Ele realmente teria uma boa vida.

Após meias palavras, o presidente chamava seu neto para cumprimentar outros convidados, dessa vez acompanhado do pequeno Meowth. Gregory aproveitava a ausência do avô e seu neto para mirar com mais calma os arredores da festa. Seus olhos, contudo, não resistiam a mirar a morena a seu lado. Intrigado, o homem a via usando o mesmo vestido preto que ela usara quando a encontrou em um bar, tantos anos antes e em uma noite que ligaria o futuro dos dois de forma inseparável. Saber que ela ainda tinha a roupa e, mais impressionante ainda, saber a roupa lhe servia mesmo após dois filhos, tornavam a cena um imã para seus olhos.

As horas transcorriam com facilidade, a festa para uma criança, com shows de Stylists e diversas atrações infantis, por mais que a única criança presente fosse o próprio aniversariante. Um homem, em uma sacada da qual se podia ver todo o pátio, acompanhava cada passo da Comandate sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Gregory, por sua vez, viu chocado a Cornélios convidar sua quase mulher para uma dança e viu, ainda mais chocado, ela aceitar.

- Com licença, Gregory. – Uma ruiva chegava de mansinho, claramente querendo conversar. Certamente PokéNews, a repórter mais curiosa de Shinki, queria algum comentário mais íntimo do casal que mais lhe rendia vendas. A mulher já sabia, como toda Shinki, que o homem havia se mudado para a casa da Comandante, porém essa notícia já era muito antiga e ela desejava mais.

- Dá para acreditar? Quase estou casado com ela e não sabia que ela dançava... – Gregory comentava sem tirar os olhos da dupla e muito menos percebendo para quem falara a frase.

Persian mirava Gregory com expressão incrédula, enquanto PokéNews sorria abertamente e digitava algo em seu celular, repetindo as palavras do homem e publicando em seu Twitter particular. Já o médico ainda mantinha seu olhar fixo no casal que dançava de forma incrivelmente social e distante.

- Pois é... Às vezes me pergunto o que mais o senhor deve ter descoberto nesses meses em que passou a morar com a Comandante... – PokéNews questionava, claramente jogando iscas e tentando fingir desinteresse. Enquanto Gregory mantivesse sua atenção em Angélica, a repórter acreditava que ele falaria mais tranquilo.

Para desgosto de PokéNews, Persian mordeu a roupa do médico e o puxou para longe. Entre protestos, a repórter foi afastada e o homem nada percebia, ainda acompanhando a pista de dança. Após somente uma música, a dupla de cadetes retornava, não realizando nenhuma outra dança. Um fotografo já os registrara na pista de dança e isso estava de bom tamanho.

Próximo às 22h, o trio deixava a festa, despedindo-se tanto do Presidente quanto de seu neto. O menino mais uma vez agradecia pelo Meowth, abraçando a cintura da Comandante. A felina se despedia de seu filhote, ciente de que dificilmente o veria novamente. Gregory mirava Cornélios com desgosto, ainda mais após vê-lo dançar com Angélica. Quando o carro do capitão estacionou em frente à casa da Comandante, a mulher e o médico se despediram e Gregory finalmente começou a relaxar. Alakazam, com seu Teleport, levava a mãe de Angélica para casa, após agradecerem por ela ter cuidado das crianças e o casal finalmente ficava sozinho. Enquanto as filhas já estavam adormecidas, o olhar de Gregory acompanhava cada passo de Angélica, vendo-a depositar os brincos de brilhantes, presente do Presidente há alguns anos, sobre a cômoda e sentar-se na cama, começando a retirar as sandálias de salto alto. Se a mulher percebia a intenção por trás do olhar, nada demonstrava.

Enquanto isso, na mansão presidencial, que agora estava vazia, o presidente caminhava com seu neto pelos corredores. O pequeno Meowth dormindo no colo da criança. Na parede do salão onde estavam, fotos dos homens da família, incluindo do pai falecido de Giovanni.

- Sabe Oitavus, você me lembra muito seu pai fisicamente, mas em espírito você me lembra de quando eu era criança. – O presidente começava, parando em frente da foto do falecido filho. Sob a foto, uma placa com o nome Giovanni Setimus. Do lado direito desta, uma foto do presidente de quando era jovem, com os dizeres Giovanni Sextus em baixo, e, do outro lado, uma foto do neto, sobre o nome Giovanni Oitavus.

- Você já me disse isso vovô. – O menino dizia.

- Está certo. Acho que você quer saber é do meu presente, não é? – O mais velho ria, chamando o neto até a estante de livros e puxando uma alavanca, revelando um painel onde digitou uma senha.

A passagem secreta se revelou e o menino seguiu o avô sem se surpreender com o caminho. No interior, um mezanino e uma escada lateral, para descer até o andar de baixo. A criança mirou o Pokémon que era guardado escondido, com clara curiosidade. Já conhecia o monstrinho, mas ainda aguardava para saber qual seria seu presente.

- Se você cuidar bem dele, ele será seu. – O presidente dizia.

- Mesmo? – O menino perguntou com os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Um sorriso adornou seu rosto e, pouco depois, o filhote de Meowth era jogado para o andar debaixo. O corpo de um gigante Metagross Shiny cobria o felino, devorando-o antes mesmo que uma gota de sangue tocasse o piso de mármore. O miado assustado se perdendo nas paredes a prova de som. – Ouviu Metragross, você vai ser meu agora. – A criança dizia sorridente para o Pokémon mais antigo que a grande guerra e que pertencia à família há gerações, o último de sua espécie, mantido escondido de tudo e todos.


	4. O Despertar

Música sugerida para ouvir durante a leitura: Edge Of a Revolution - Nickelback

* * *

><p><strong>O Despertar<strong>

- Estou cansado de suas desculpas, Cornélios!

Após inúmeras batalhas, o vilarejo de Jorvet estava livre dos gangsters. A ponte, também conhecida como Rota 3, era reparada após inúmeros danos sofridos durante as batalhas contra os criminosos. Cadetes agora deslizavam pelas ruas do pequeno vilarejo, garantindo sua segurança e a legalidade de suas atividades. O PEVOAK local recebia suprimentos dos hospitais, podendo fornecer um atendimento melhor aos viajantes, no entanto um cadete sempre acompanhava a atendente, garantindo que somente civis e viajantes licenciados recebessem o atendimento. Aya se sentia contrariada e presa em seu próprio lar, no entanto não podia se revoltar no momento. O lugar que deveria ser a realização de seu sonho, um porto seguro para toda e qualquer pessoa que necessitasse de ajuda, agora era dominado pelos oficiais da suposta justiça.

- Você deve deter Miya!

Chermont estava em reformas, após o atentado Armagedon e Apocalipse. A colisão das três organizações deixou marcas que demorariam a se recuperarem. Prédios estavam com suas estruturas abaladas e eram quase reconstruídos. A estação de trem funcionava de forma precária, lutando para manter o serviço. A cidade, normalmente sem grandes alardes, abrigava o dobro da população normal. Os reforços cadetes assustavam os civis que, de repente, se viam cercados por oficiais.

No hospital, apesar do número de feridos dos atentados estar reduzido, a lotação ainda era superior a recomendada. Moradores do bairro Sonatha ainda pareciam estar influenciados por algum ataque psíquico e incapazes de recuperar a sanidade. Após tentarem todos os tratamentos convencionais, só sobrava aos médicos combaterem Hypnosis com Hypnosis. O hospital se recheava de pokémons psíquicos e estes invadiam as mentes dos pacientes, tentando reequilibra-las. O trabalho era delicado e demorado, pois o menor erro poderia deixar sequelas eternas nos pacientes, por outro lado a tarefa também era simples, evidenciando a falta de nível do Pokémon causador deste problema.

- Não me importa os meios que você usará para isto...

Em Grung City, um Armagedon capturado andava pelos corredores da delegacia local. Considerado uma ameaça de alto nível, o gangster do mais alto rank era guiado até a ala de segurança máxima, lugar onde possivelmente ficaria até o final de seus dias. O corpo ferido se arrastava, tentando acompanhar o ritmo dos cadetes que o conduziam sem o menor dos cuidados.

Um Apocalipse de menor poder ofensivo ria e provocava o Armagedon, reconhecendo o rosto tão inimigo quanto os que portavam a farda. O recém capturado erguia somente um dos olhos, mirando o outro no rosto. Naquele momento nenhum dos dois era uma ameaça, ambos haviam falhado e ambos agora apodreceriam nas mãos cadetes.

- Sim, senhor Presidente.

Ou pelo menos era isso que os oficiais acreditavam...

_No, we won't give up_

O Apocalipse sabia que seu fim chegaria mais cedo do que o previsto. O olhar do Armagedon não era o de um prisioneiro, mas o de um Libertário. Quando o recém capturado caiu de joelhos no chão, claramente passando mal, o outro fechou os olhos esperando pela morte certa. O que estava na cela percebia que, ao provocar o Armagedon, antecipara a ação do mesmo.

Os cadetes ordenavam que o prisioneiro se levantasse, porém ele seguia de joelhos. A expressão sofrida e a coloração sumindo da face, os movimentos da garganta evidenciando que a refeição logo se encontraria com o chão. Ofensas e ameaças eram proferidas, uma mão enluvada segurou o cotovelo do prisioneiro, o forçando a se erguer. No mesmo momento, o cheiro de bile preencheu o ar e o liquido amarelado cobriu o chão da delegacia. Com eles, no entanto, surgiram também duas pokébolas que, ao tocarem o chão, se abriram.

Mightyena mal esperou se materializar do raio escarlate para empurrar o cadete que segurava o Armagedon para longe. A barreira protetora verde o cobrindo e cobrindo o prisioneiro também na hora exata em que Electrode utilizava seu Explosion. A explosão eliminando tanto os dois cadetes quanto o Apocalipse. A estrutura do prédio intacta, como somente um prédio de Grung poderia ficar. Com um Crunch, as algemas eram partidas, Electrode era recolhido, gangster e Pokémon começavam a correr para o interior da delegacia.

O alarme ecoava por toda a cidade, evocando a todos os cadetes para o ataque. Na delegacia, o Armagedon chegava na ala de segurança máxima e, com seu Pokémon, libertava mais dois Armagedons de alto Ranks. Um Hyper Beam destruía a parede e os três, junto de Mightyena, saltavam para o penhasco do outro lado, sendo resgatados por dois Pidgeots e um Braviary. A fuga seguindo pelos ares e muito bem sucedida.

Em Nyender City, um oficial interceptava Cornélios enquanto este saía da mansão presidencial. O capitão logo recebia os últimos relatos sobre a guerra em Kalled City. Após 35 dias de violência e resistência, a situação persistia a mesma. Reforços eram enviados com frequência, porém Miya parecia ter preparado um exército e esperado o afastamento de Angélica para atacar. O moreno não demonstrava nenhuma emoção enquanto escutava o relato, porém seu interior se retorcia em busca de estratégias para virar o cenário. Logo, o substituto da Comandante teria ainda de ocultar à mulher a fuga em Grung City.

_We won't go away_

As areias de Kalled há muito se tingiam de vermelho. Uma guerra que começara nas igrejas se estendia sobre toda a cidade. Religiosos agora não lutavam simplesmente pela honra. Seguidores se envolviam na guerra, tentando proteger os civis sem, no entanto, se envolver enfaticamente a qualquer um dos lados. Giratinistas tiravam proveito para entregar o máximo de almas para Giratina. Cadetes e Armagedons dominavam as ruas, se enfrentando com fúria e sem jamais recuar.

O som dos pneus sobre as estradas de terra era ensurdecedor. As sirenes sempre ligadas e os tiros tão frequentes quanto os ataques dos pokémons. Corpos eram recolhidos, porém muitos mais surgiam para preencher as esquinas. Humano, Pokémon, inocente ou não... Não havia distinção. Somente mais um corpo entre tantos outros...

- Renda-se! – Kibato ordenava ao abrir a porta de sua viatura e apontar a arma para o gangster a sua frente.

_No, we don't wanna hear another word you say_

Os Armagedons lutavam sem descanso. Uma explosão de gangsters parecia surgir dia após dia, preocupando os dois Kibatos que atuavam na região. O cheiro de carne podre infestava a cidade desértica, levando todos ao desespero. Caravanas de pessoas tentavam abandonar sua cidade natal em busca de segurança. Guiadas por cadetes, optavam por enfrentar o deserto escaldante. No entanto os oficiais enfrentavam a ira de seu Comandante Substituto, que desejava expulsar os gangsters, não resgatar os civis e abandonar a cidade.

Em meio a chuva evocada por um Pokémon aquático, os trovões de dois Jolteons reluziam. Joshua, o Ministro do Relâmpago Voador, enfrentava Jack, um dos maiores criminosos representante dos Armagedons. Cadetes não perderam tempo em convocar os gladiadores e stylists locais que, para preservar suas licenças, não tinham escolha senão lutar ao lado dos oficiais.

_No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away_

Em um beco, duas viaturas paravam com suas frentes quase se encostando e criando uma barreira contra qualquer tentativa de fuga. Cinco gangsters eram encurralados. Seus pokémons rosnavam para os veículos e para as pessoas ocultas atrás deles. Armas eram apontadas. Ao lado dos oficiais, seus pokémons se preparavam para acabar mais um dos inúmeros focos de combate.

- Último aviso Miya, pare com essa sua revolução ou não garantirei mais sua segurança.

- Muito obrigada pela preocupação padrinho, mas Kalled agora é minha...

Desligando seu celular, a líder Armagedon se preparava para algo que não fazia há muito tempo: lutar.

_No, we won't lay down and accept this fate_

Uma esfera era lançada no ar pela janela do quinto andar de um edifício. No ar, Rhyperior se materializava, caindo sobre as duas viaturas e surpreendendo os quatro cadetes e seus pokémons. O homem mais próximo logo sentiu o soco do Pokémon de pedra lhe esmagando os ossos da face e o deixando desacordado. Do outro lado, o que pegava a arma era atingido pela esfera de pedra pura localizada na cauda do Pokémon.

O som dos ossos se quebrando não podia ser ignorado, bem como o cheiro da gasolina que se espalhava pelo chão. Rhyperior, sem comandos e sem ataques, levava ao fim da vida os oficiais que antes encurralavam o grupo de Armagedons. Após esmagar a cabeça de um Persian no para-brisa da viatura, o Pokémon pedra se virou para os gangsters, urrando em vitória e chamando para a guerra.

- O que nós queremos? – Miya chamava de cima do prédio.

- Revolução!

Saltando para as costas de seu Gliscor de coloração diferenciada, Miya assumia a frente da guerra em Kalled, desequilibrando aquela batalha e finalmente pondo fim às inúmeras perdas. Seus pokémons ganhavam espaço, dando esperança e resgatando o ânimo dos que eram considerados criminosos.

Kalled City sucumbia ao domínio Armagedon...

_Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution_

Em Nyender City, o presidente lançava seu celular contra a parede, destroçando o aparelho. Sabia que Miya dominaria a cidade e, conhecendo a outra gêmea, sabia que Mina não aceitaria dominar somente os vilarejos Strand e Sekisetsu enquanto sua irmã dominava, não somente o vilarejo de Piesok, mas também a cidade de Kalled. Ele previa problemas em Mengun City se aproximando.


End file.
